


Missing Pieces

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Suffering from amnesia after a bad car accident, Fitz is trying to get his memory back. Maybe having a big crush on his doctor while he does so isn't the best way to go about it. Or is it?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 98
Kudos: 144
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AOS AU August.  
> But also, THIS IS MY HUNDREDTH FIC!!!  
> Who knew when I finally decided to write a fic a few years ago that I would get to a hundred?! But here I am and I'm very happy that it is with this little FitzSimmons fic I'm very fond of. A big thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and commented and made me want to write more and an extra big thank you to @Libbyweasley who has been my beta almost from the start and made my words, my ideas and my English so much better.  
> Hope you enjoy this fic, there's four chapters planned for now but it is subject to change depending on my inspiration :)

There was a knock on the door and Fitz instinctively hid his "construction" under the covers, straightening up before clearing his throat and telling whoever it was to enter. 

"Good morning, Mr Fitz." 

Fitz's lips pulled up immediately as his favorite doctor entered the room. Well, his current doctor and the only one he could remember anyway but still… seeing her first thing in the morning always put him in a good mood despite everything.

"Good morning, Dr Jemma Simmons, neurologist with an extra degree in biochemistry, originally from Sheffield, United Kingdom." 

She smiled fondly as she tilted her head to the side. 

"Very good, Mr Fitz!"

"Hey, no need to patronize me. You're the one who told me I'd have no trouble remembering things i've learned since the accident," Fitz grumbled.

"I didn't mean to patronize you. It's just that it's always good to make your memory work, whether it's old or recent, it might help you recover more…" She trailed off when she noticed his widening smile. "You were teasing, weren't you?" 

Fitz nodded and she glared at him as she grabbed his file from the end of his bed and sat on a chair as she took a pen out of her blouse pocket. 

"What are you—"

"Patient seems to have developed a mean sense of humor," she said, very clearly pretending to write. "Might be a symptom. Need to check for more brain damage."

"Hey! As a doctor, should you really joke about brain damage?" Fitz grumbled again and she quickly glanced up with a mischievous smile before looking back down to the file as she continued to pretend to write. 

"Patient seems extra grumpy today. Need to check for possible ill effects from his medication." 

Fitz rolled his eyes as he flopped back into the bed. "No, if I believe what my friends say, that's a pre-existing condition." 

"Awww, I'm sure that's an exaggeration," she said, looking back up at him and Fitz had no choice but to smile at her. There was just something in her voice and face that soothed him and made him feel warm inside. Fitz raised his eyebrows at her affirmation though. 

"Okay, maybe not," she conceded. "But you're still my favorite patient." 

Fitz felt his cheeks heat up under the softness of her gaze. He knew it wasn't the best idea to have a crush on his doctor. She was the only woman he knew for now and really, one of the only people he knew at all, so it was probably more of a duckling imprinting on the first people they saw situation but still… She was so sweet, obviously very smart, pretty, funny in a slightly mean way and she always had that slight lavender scent that triggered something in him. And in his state, still remembering very little of who he was, it was nice to have something he was certain of, even if it was just a silly crush that would lead to nothing.

Fitz chuckled nervously. "Am I really? I bet you say that to all your patients." 

"To my youngest patients yes but I mean it with you. You're a very interesting case."

"Ah. Of course."

"And I truly enjoy our conversations. I'm going to miss you when you're gone." 

Fitz blushed a deeper shade of red at the earnestness in her voice. She was just being friendly of course but it didn't help with this whole crush thing. 

"Well, you're my favorite doctor as well," Fitz replied with a grin and she ducked her head for a second before squinting her eyes. 

"I'm your only doctor!" 

Fitz laughed. 

"No, I've seen Dr. Milton as well." 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Dr. Milton just checked that mole on your back. He's a dermatologist, we both know that's barely considered medicine." 

Fitz gasped as he pretended to be shocked while being secretly delighted. Not that he had anything against dermatologists but he had found Dr. Milton annoying, which only had a little to do with the fact that he seemed to flirt with his Jem- with Doctor Simmons. 

"Either way, you're still my favorite!" 

She bit her lip in amusement.

"Thank you Mr. Fitz, I'm very—"

"You don't have to call Mr. Fitz."

"Oh. Well, thank you Leo, that's very sweet of you to say."

"Oh no, not Leo please, just Fitz, I really hate my…" Fitz trailed off as he was struck with how familiar the words sounded. And not just the words, the whole situation. 

She frowned as she stood up and came closer, leaning against the side of the bed. 

"Is there something wrong?" 

"No… at least I don't think so…I think I just remembered that I hate my first name."

"Oh, that's really good!" she said, looking truly excited for him. 

"I mean, the friends who came to see me, they all called me Fitz, but it's only when you called me Leo that I remembered why." 

"Yes, that makes sense," she said. "I must have triggered an important memory. I'm hopeful that memories will start coming back faster once you're confronted with more familiar faces, places or situations. But _this_ is already very encouraging."

Her enthusiasm was contagious and Fitz felt like jumping off the bed to hug her. But, even if it wasn't inappropriate, he wouldn't have done it with the cast on his leg. Even though he knew he was lucky to be alive and not more injured given how bad the car accident had been, these past two weeks had been hard on him, barely able to leave his bed and not remembering who he was. So even something as small as knowing he didn't like his first name felt like something really big.

"And it's funny too, I just had the biggest impression of déjà-vu when you said it. Like I've lived this exact same scene before." 

Her eyes widened for a second before her face softened again. 

"Ah well… Given that you go by your last name, I'm sure it must have happened more than once." 

"I suppose…" 

Still, he couldn't shake the sound of someone with her lovely accent and soft voice calling him Leo and him correcting her. But she was probably right, she was the neurologist after all. 

"So um… I was coming to check up on you and tell you that— Hey, what's that?" 

"What's what?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed at his lap. His cheeks heated up again when he noticed that the covers must have slipped and the toy he'd hidden earlier made it look like he definitely liked his doctor too much. She picked up on his embarrassment and her lips turned up into a big mischievous smile as she raised her eyebrows. Of course, she had to know that given the size of it, it couldn't possibly be what they were both thinking of and he both loved and hated that her mind went there as well. He couldn't be sure that it wasn't just her having that effect on him but he was pretty sure that he was quite shy and easily embarrassed. Which she seemed to enjoy.

"It's not what you… It's just Legos," Fitz said as he pulled out the tower he'd built the previous day from under the covers. 

"Is that Stark tower?" Jemma asked, stepping closer and taking it in her hands, looking impressed as she turned it around to look at it from all angles. He was indeed rather proud of himself. 

Fitz shrugged. 

"I don't know. The name sounds familiar for sure." 

Dr. Simmons picked up her phone from her pocket and quickly typed a few words before showing the screen to him. 

"I've been there!" Fitz let out excitedly, his mouth working faster than his brain, and she nodded enthusiastically. It wasn't just the sight that was familiar. There were also feelings attached to it. Happiness. Pride. Exhaustion. "Wait, I work there, right?"

"Yes! Yes, Fitz, that's really good!" she cried out, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. Her skin, cold but soft, felt nice against his, sending shivers up his arm, but it was over before he had the time to truly enjoy it. Her cheeks were a little pink when he looked up at her. "And uh…do you remember what you're doing there?"

She was only testing his memory of course. He knew that she knew a lot more about him that she did, having spent a lot of time talking with his big friend Mack. She said it could help pushing him in the right direction if he started remembering. And that it was better than to give him too much information that could potentially overwhelm and frustrate him. It looked like she was right. 

"Professional Lego builder?" he offered and she burst out laughing. 

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Fitz nodded and she smiled. "Well, it'll come back. I'm sure of it. And in no time you won't need me anymore." 

"Oh… I don't know, there's still a lot I need to remember and—"

"Actually, that's what I was coming to tell you. You'll need to keep the cast on for several more weeks but if you promise to not over tire yourself, I'm going to allow you to go home by the end of the week." 

"Oh… that's-that's good." The prospect of going home would be more exciting if only he knew what home felt or looked like. 

"And of course, you'll still have to come see me once a week at first to see how things progress." Now that was a much more exciting prospect. 

"Now. Why were you hiding these Legos? Did you steal them from the children's ward perhaps?" 

"No…" She raised her eyebrows. "My friend Hunter did because I told him I was bored out of my mind." 

She laughed as she rolled her eyes. 

"You know, I like him and I see why we're friends but I think he's the kind of friend mums tell you to stay away from because they have a bad influence on you." 

She laughed as she shook her head. "I don't know. He helped you remember something important so I'd say he's a pretty good friend." 

Fitz shrugged. 

"How about I find you a wheelchair and we get this back to the children's ward together. I bet they'll appreciate your Lego buildings talents there." 

"Will you stay to help?" Fitz asked with a big smile, feeling emboldened by her earlier gesture. 

She bit her lip as she looked down at her watch, seeming to hesitate for a second before smiling at him. 

"I suppose I can spare a few more minutes for my favorite patient."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly working through all the WIPs I have started during AU August :) As I'm close to finish a few of those, it shouldn't take as long for me to add a new chapter to this one :) Hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

"Welcome back, Dr. Fitz. It's nice to see you," the old security guard said with a genuine smile as Fitz scanned his badge and passed the gate, following closely behind Hunter. 

"Thank you. It's nice to be back," Fitz replied. "I think," he added to himself. 

Since he'd remembered he worked at Stark’s, Dr. Simmons had recommended he go back as soon as possible, not to get back to work —he didn't even know what he did there— but to see if it triggered more memories. Hunter was head of security there, which was how they'd met, and so he'd offered to give him a tour. So far, all it reminded him was how much he didn't remember. 

"Is it bad that none of these people ring a bell?" Fitz asked as they made their way through the hallway leading to the main lobby and more people smiled at him and welcomed him back.

Hunter shook his head. "Nah! You probably wouldn't know any of them even without the memory loss."

Fitz raised an eyebrow. 

"You're kind of socially awkward." That Fitz believed. "You're lucky to have me, Fitzy, or you would never meet anyone." 

"Don't call me Fitzy!" Fitz grumbled.

"Ah, that's the Fitz I remember," Hunter said with a delighted grin and Fitz rolled his eyes. But it still brought a smile to his face when Hunter looked away. 

"That place looks familiar," Fitz said as they entered the main lobby. With its very high ceiling and strategically angled large glass walls, the light was surprisingly soft. "It's like being in a forest. Not what you'd expect from such a high tech company." 

"That's exactly what you told me when we first met!" Hunter said, eyes widening as he grabbed Fitz's shoulders excitedly. "You were so impressed and stress-talking and I told you—"

"That one day, it'll be my tech up on those screens," Fitz finished for him and Hunter's smile grew wider.

"Yes! And look at you finishing my sentences again."

"Oh. I do that a lot, yeah?" Hunter nodded. "And then, you took me out for beer when I came out of the interview. British solidarity and all that."

"Yes, Fitz!"

Fitz looked up at the screens displaying video demonstrations of some of Stark's tech on a loop and something clicked.

" _That_ is my tech up there, I remember when I first made it fly. They didn't accept the name though."

"Bloody idiots if you ask me," Hunter said, his smile threatening to split his face in two.

"I'm an engineer, Hunter!"

"The best," Hunter said as he engulfed him in a bear hug that had Fitz gasping and dropping his crutch to the floor. 

"I knew you'd remember me first," he said when he let him go as he bent forward to pick up the crutch and Fitz chuckled. "Told you I was the most important person in your life."

"I remembered my mum already." A week after he'd left the hospital, they'd had a video call and all these memories had come flooding back. They both spent half an hour sobbing as they discussed nice memories and others, more painful, from his childhood. "And I only remember the first day we met for now."

"Ah Fitzy, you've always been a romantic." Fitz rolled his eyes but still smiled at his friend. "It was a good day though."

"Yeah it was!"

Hunter wrapped his arm around Fitz's shoulders as he led him towards the elevator.

"Come on, let's see your office." 

He didn't really remember his office but Fitz remembered feeling like he must be important to get such a fantastic view. They were on the twenty-fifth floor and he could see past Central Park on one side and the Statue of Liberty on the other side if he was really close to the window. He'd come to that conclusion when Hunter had told him that Stark would give him all the sick leave he needed and secure his job for when he was ready to come back to work. But this lab, it was…everything. 

The wide computer screens, the designs printed and displayed on the walls, all those machines, it had his hands itching to use them and see what memories it brought back. Details from the drones he'd seen on the screen downstairs were coming back to him and he could almost feel the others somewhere in his brain waiting to be unlocked. As if they were just outside his field of visions and he could see them if he turned around just a little bit. But he had to be patient. He was just a visitor today and Doctor Simmons had told him not to overwhelm his brain and take it one step at a time. _The steps you take don't need to be big, they just need to take you in the right direction._

Well, she'd be proud of him now.

"So, how about a drink to celebrate your newfound memories?" Hunter offered as they were about to leave his office.

"Ah, not today. I have an appointment with Jem— Doctor Simmons."

"Oooh," Hunter let out. "So that's why you're dressed like you're going to graduation."

"What? No, I just took out the first clothes I found in my dresser."

"Fitz. Please."

Fitz rolled his eyes. But he was admittedly not very subtle about the whole thing.

"Fine, I have a crush on her and I dressed up a little to make up for all the times she saw me in that ugly hospital gown. Sue me! I can't remember anyone I've ever dated or if I ever dated anyone at all so fantasies are all I have for now!"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," Hunter said as he lifted his hands up in surrender. "She's hot and nice and smart so it doesn't surprise me. But it might also be a duckling imprinting on the first person they see situation. I've read about it."

"You have?" Oh, so it was a real thing. Fitz had thought about it but had eventually dismissed it. It wasn’t just that she was pretty and nice to him. He loved everything about her, her humor, the way she didn’t hesitate to tease him, her passion for her job. Every little detail he learned about her made her like more.

"Yeah, I'm your friend, I care," Hunter said defensively. "And if she's as good as you say she is, her professional ethics will prevent her from letting anything happen, not as long as you're her patient so you shouldn't get your hopes up."

"I know," Fitz let out grumpily. Not that he had a chance with someone like her anyway. That he was pretty sure he remembered about himself.

"And your health is more important than anything else."

Fitz frowned. 

"What?"

"I thought you were more the type of friend who tells me to break the rules."

Hunter laughed as he wrapped his arm around Fitz's shoulder once more.

"Oh I am. But only as long as I think it's good for you."

Hunter _had_ been really good for him. He'd spent the past month taking care of him and being patient as he waited for Fitz to remember him. With his mother on the other side of the Atlantic and all his other close friends apparently living on the west coast, Fitz had been feeling terribly lonely and useless and would have succumbed to despair and depression if it wasn't for Hunter and his positivity. And he knew he was right about Jemma but Fitz felt like he needed the little bit of hope and certainty that came with his crush on her.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Fitz and I'm an engineer!" 

Jemma's head shot up when he entered her office and a wide smile spread across her face. She stood up to meet him halfway.

"Oh Fitz, that's wonderful!" Fitz thought she was going for a hug for a second but instead just reached for his arm and squeezed it gently. "When did you remember?" 

"Just nom. An hour ago!" Fitz replied excitedly. "My friend Hunter took me to Stark's, showed me around. And then I remembered meeting him and seeing all that tech on the screens the first time I was there. And then it all came back to me. And I remembered working on one specific project. It's this set of miniature drones. It's brilliant really. I mean it sounds a little arrogant when I talk about my own work but it's just so exciting to…" Fitz trailed off as Jemma's smile grew wider and wider and a little knowing as well. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, I'm just… I'm really happy for you. It's always exciting seeing one of my patients making progress." 

"Oh…" Fitz ducked his head down, feeling a little overwhelmed by the warmth of her smile. But there was something else in there. She really did sound excited by his news but not really surprised. "You already knew though?" 

"Ah…yes. Your Lego building skills were a dead give-away."

"Of course," Fitz said, chuckling. Now that he remembered, it seemed so obvious that his lego tower should have indeed been enough to bring back all the memories. And Jemma had been talking to Hunter as well, giving him instructions on how to help so he must have told her everything about him. One more person who knew more about him than he did.

"Now, come on, let's give you your check up and then you can tell me all about those drones. They sound really interesting."

* * *

His physical check-up went as well as it could. There were no new signs of neurological damage, which wasn't a surprise, but it was always good to know, his blood work was satisfying and, as he'd been told earlier, his leg was healing nicely, meaning he would be off the cast a week earlier than planned. Being a neurologist, Jemma wasn't supposed to take care of everything related to his health, but amnesia was a stressful enough condition so she'd offered to do most of his check-ups and arrange his appointments for him so that he wouldn't have to come to the hospital too often. And Fitz was very grateful for it. Not just because every minute spent with Jemma Simmons was a spot of sunlight in his day but also because after spending weeks here not remembering much before waking up in a hospital bed, it wasn't exactly his favorite place.

"So you remembered being an engineer and you remembered your friend. Anything else?"

"Well I thought that was pretty big already but nothing's ever good enough for you, is it?" 

Jemma mock-glared at him for a second and Fitz couldn't keep a straight face much longer. He grinned and she shook her head in amusement. 

"Patient still exhibits a mean sense of humor," she said, pretending to write it in his file.

"Nah. I'm afraid it's not a symptom but another awful personality trait." 

She bit her lip. "I don't think there's a single awful thing about you, Fitz." 

"You're just saying that because I'm your favorite patient." 

"Maybe, but you're my favorite patient for a reason." 

Fitz felt his cheeks heat up. He knew he was supposed to keep his crush under control but how was he supposed to when she said _that_ while looking at him like _that_? Taking a deep breath, Fitz looked down then back up at her.

"And you're still my favorite doctor," Fitz replied, going for smooth but probably coming out as awkward with how red his cheeks must be.

"Well, I should hope so. Your only other doctor is Dr. Nathanson!" 

Fitz chuckled and she gave him a knowing grin. 

"Not that he's not a good doctor. He's just—"

"Not you."

"—a little boring." 

Jemma raised her eyebrows and Fitz felt his cheeks grow even hotter. That was maybe a little bit more than he'd intended to let on.

"Well, thank you," she said, her cheeks getting a little pink as well before clearing her throat. "So…um… any other memories?" 

"I remembered the day I moved into my apartment," Fitz blurted out, glad for the change of subject. "It was rainy and one of the boxes filled with plates and stuff split open on the sidewalk."

"Oh no!" Jemma let out with a sympathetic smile. "Did it all break?" 

"Just a few things actually. Hunter had made fun of me for using so much bubble wrap. But he wasn't laughing after that!" 

Jemma laughed. "Good for you. After all, preparation is—"

"—the key to success," Fitz finished for her and her smile widened as she tilted her head to the side. "Or in this case, to just not break stuff." 

She laughed as she sat back in her chair, seeming to relax after whatever this moment between them had been.

"Well, that’s really good, Fitz. Sometimes those specific memories can unlock a lot of bigger memories. You should go back to Stark's, reach out to older friends. I know people with memory loss often feel awkward or guilty asking for help from people they don't remember but, in my experience, people are happy to help."

"Alright, I-I'll do that." 

Jemma gave him a bright smile and he reciprocated it. A day where he got to remember something so important and see Jemma, awkwardness and all, was a good day. The best actually.

"I'm starting to have a much clearer idea of when I was a child and of my life since I moved to New York two years ago. it's the bit in between that I can't seem to remember." 

"Oh, so you moved here two years ago?" 

"Yeah, when I got the job at Stark's, why?" 

"No reason, just, you know, filling in the blanks." 

Fitz thought he saw something else on her face, something she wasn't saying but it quickly disappeared when she tried to muffle a yawn.

Fitz chuckled.

"Looks like that's my cue to leave." 

"I'm sorry, Fitz. Just a very long day."

"That's alright," Fitz said as he stood up. "You're doing a very important job and I don't want to take up too much of your time." Although he meant it, he couldn't help but be disappointed to see their appointment end so soon. Because of course it was just that. A medical appointment. Meaning he had no reason to linger in her office once she was done with his checkup.

"Actually…" Jemma trailed off, tilting her head to the side as if she still wasn't sure what she was going to say next. "It's another fifteen minutes until my next appointment and I really need a cup of tea."

"Okayyy…"

"Want to join me, Fitz?" she added with a fond smile.

"Oh. Right. Yes, of course."

* * *

There wasn't anyone else there when they walked in but Jemma still took a careful look around before walking to the cabinet on the other side of the room. For a second, Fitz thought maybe she wasn't supposed to bring patients here. To be honest, being in the doctor's lounge felt a little bit like going backstage at a rock concert and it was giving him a little thrill. Mostly because it was Jemma though. He didn't think he would have been quite as excited if it'd been any other doctor inviting him in. It had to mean something.

Or maybe she'd just rather have tea with him than on her own. 

But then, Jemma pushed up on her tiptoes and reached for something on top of the cabinet. Fitz frowned.

"Uh…do you need help with that?" he offered tentatively. But she turned around having apparently finally found what she'd been looking for and giving him a mischievous smile. 

"No, thanks. Got it," she said, shaking a box of what looked like tea before walking towards the electric kettle on the counter. 

Fitz followed, raising his eyebrows at her when she looked up at him. 

"It's the good kind of tea. I would share with everyone else but—"

"—Not everyone can appreciate it." 

She nodded sheepishly and Fitz laughed. He could understand that. When he finally got home after being in the hospital for weeks and got to drink his own tea, he had finally remembered why he liked tea so much.

"I can't believe you had this the whole time and I still suffered through two weeks of what Americans call tea."

She bit her lip not to grin too wide. 

"Sorry. I didn't know if I could trust you with my treasure yet… I have my mum send these to me from home, you know."

Fitz grinned. 

"Well then, I feel honored that you're willing to share now."

Jemma gave him a soft smile then busied herself with preparing it.

"So…how long have you been here? In the US I mean?" Fitz asked. 

"A while actually. I just never got used to certain things here. I came to California for university when I was sixteen."

"Wow sixteen… Where did you go?" 

"Stanford," she said, handing him his cup and putting the sugar box next to him on the counter. Fitz picked one and put it in his tea. 

"Oh, that's where I went too…or at least that's what I'm told," Fitz said with a grimace and Jemma reached a hand to gently squeeze his arm. 

"It'll come back eventually. You're making so much progress already." 

Fitz smiled, his gaze lingering on her hand maybe a little too long because her cheeks pinkened when she took it off. Fitz cleared his throat before taking a sip of his tea. 

"So hum… what made you come to New York?"

"Oh...well..." 

"I'm sorry. This is too personal, isn't it? You don't have to answer that question." Being here with her, standing so close and having tea together, he'd almost forgotten that she was still her doctor and he couldn't act as if they were on a date. 

"No it's fine, really," she reassured him. "Well it wasn't just one thing. I had friends there but my social life, well my love life really, was… disappointing. No one seemed to compare to…um…my ideal. So when I got an offer for a job here in New York, I thought it was time to move on, get—"

"—a fresh start." 

Jemma chuckled and raised her eyebrows. "Do you know that you keep finishing my sentences?" 

"Oh. Sorry, bad habit." 

"That's alright," she said, looking at him with that fond smile that never failed to make him all warm inside. "I think it's nice as long as you finish them right."

There it was again. A feeling of déjà vu. It had happened with Hunter and his mum as well. He supposed that when you suffered from amnesia, it could just be the brain getting confused between memories trying to resurface and actual feelings of déjà vu. And if Hunter was to be believed, this really was a habit of his so she probably wasn't the first to notice. Hunter hadn't seemed to find it nice though. 

Before Fitz had the time to come up with any sort of smart retort, Jemma's phone beeped. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go. My next appointment is here. I didn't see the time."

"Oh, of course. Well, thank you for the tea. It was delicious." 

"You're very welcome, Fitz. Well I-I guess I'll see you next month." 

"Yeah… next month," Fitz replied, trying not to let his disappointment show too much. 

"But…um… call me." Fitz's eyes widened for a second. "If-if you need anything I mean. If you remember something important or um…anything really." 

"I will. I mean if I remember anything…" 

"Of course." She smiled and nodded as she started walking towards the door. But just as Fitz made a step towards the door, she turned back around. "Actually could you—Oh sorry!" she gasped as she crashed into him, immediately putting her hands on his arms to stop them both from losing balance. She remained distractingly close to him for a moment, her eyes staring straight at him making Fitz's throat bob. 

"Fitz," she started again, voice a little lower. "Would you mind—"

"I'll clean the cups and put the tea back on top of the cabinet." 

She smiled.

"Thank you. Oh and next time, you really need to tell me about those drones. They look really fascinating." She was so close Fitz could smell the tea on her breath and he had to take a deep breath not to try something very stupid.

"Of course. I'd love to."

"Great then. Bye Fitz," she said, keeping her hands on his arms a second longer before finally turning around and leaving for good.

It was going to be a long month.


	3. Chapter 3

"Want another beer, mate?" Hunter shouted from the kitchen.

"I don't think being hungover on my first day back to work is a really good idea!"

"You're not gonna be hungover over three beers!" Hunter said as he peeked his head through the doorway. "Or you lost more than your memory in that accident."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Fine, one more but I'll need to eat a lot of that pizza if I want to be able to--" There was a weird noise coming from the hallway and Fitz frowned. "Hey, is there someone else in your..." Fitz trailed off as Hunter had already left the room, hopefully ordering a very big pizza. And mozzarella sticks. Some ice cream would be nice too.

Anyway, he should probably go check on his own, make sure it wasn't a burglar or something. Fitz was certain Hunter would have told him if he lived with someone. And now that he remembered a lot more about his life in general and especially his friend, he knew that it was rather unlikely to happen anyway. Unless he got back together with his wife once more. But then again, Fitz would be the first to know.

Fitz walked towards the noise, trying to make as little noise as possible himself, just in case. Now that he was closer, it sounded like a sort of scratching.

He stopped in front of what he thought was Hunter's guest room. "Is there someone in there?" he asked before shaking his head at his own stupidity. Like a burglar was going to answer.

Putting his hand on the door knob, he turned it as carefully as possible and pushed the door just enough to see what was inside. His eyebrows raised at the sight he was faced with. A huge metal cage, taller than him and at least a meter wide with all sorts of ladders and tunnels as well as two furry creatures that had stopped moving the moment he'd walked in, probably trying to determine if he was a threat or of any interest really.

Fitz's lips pulled up as memories flooded his brain.

"Fitz? What are you doing mate? Did you get l--"

"You kept them!" Fitz cut him off, now full on grinning as he turned to his friend.

"You remember that?"

"Yeah! There was that weird noise in the vents and, I don't know why, we spent hours trying to understand what it was. I think maybe we were a little drunk. And then we followed the noise into the hallway and we ended up face to face with--"

"Two ferrets. Yes, Fitz!" Hunter cried out, sounding just as excited as he always was when Fitz remembered something. Which never failed to warm his heart.

"Weren't you supposed to give them away for adoption?" Fitz remembered putting up flyers to find their owner and failing but nothing much after that.

"I was but then I've kind of...gotten attached."

"Awww."

"It's your fault you know. I couldn't give them away once you've named them!"

Fitz grinned as he watched Ben and Deery (so yeah, they were most likely drunk when they found them). They'd decided he and Hunter weren't worth their attention after all and were back to chasing each other through their little tunnels. He had to admit they were pretty darn cute and entertaining.

"We should have shared custody really."

Fitz chuckled.

"I love you too mate but I don't think I'm ready for such a commitment yet."

Hunter bumped his shoulder. "Well, if they make babies, you're getting ferret babies anyway, mate."

"I thought they were both male."

"Well yeah, but they could adopt."

Fitz frowned.

"But if they adopt, why would they give them to me?"

"Ah...um...shut up!"

Fitz laughed as he stepped closer. Ben stopped running after his friend/brother/lover and came to stand on his hind legs on the platform closest to Fitz, lifting his little chin up to sniff his fingers. After a good ten seconds, he gave his finger a little lick.

They were really adorable but Fitz felt an inexplicable sadness when he looked at them, that seemed tied to the memory. Or maybe it was just the slight melancholy he'd been feeling in the past few days. On the one hand, he was happy and excited that enough of his memory had come back for him to go back to work. But on the other hand, it meant that he soon wouldn't have a reason to go see Jemma. Actually, he was pretty sure she'd tell him their next appointment would be the last. And however badly he wanted it, he didn't think he'd have the courage to ask her out once he would officially not be her patient anymore. And Hunter was right, she was too much of a professional to do it herself. That was if she really felt the same as he did.

"Is it...um...Is it weird that I feel a little sad when I think about them?" he asked, turning back towards Hunter.

"Oh yeah, you were sad about some bird that ghosted you or something at the time. I think that was around the time you moved to New York." Fitz frowned. That made sense with what he was feeling but he couldn't put a specific memory on it. "You've always been so complicated with relationships."

"Yeah well...I'm gonna have to take your word for it." Although given that he'd fallen for the one woman he couldn't have, he was willing to trust his friend about that.

"Ah come on," Hunter said, putting his arm around his shoulders and pulling him away from the room. "You're doing good, you'll remember it eventually."

"Yeah..."

"Cheer up mate! There's pizza and beer. You can't be sad with pizza and beer."

"I'm sure there's a lot of very sad people out there having pizza and beer on a regular basis."

"It's probably American beer then!"

Fitz laughed as he shook his head. There was no arguing with that logic.

* * *

Fitz sighed as he walked out of the building then waited a few more meters before pulling on his tie and taking it off. He could have taken it off earlier when he'd realized practically no one was wearing one in the engineering department but that would have meant having to see Hunter's smug face telling him he was right to tell him not to wear one.

Other than that, the day had gone rather well all things considered. It had been a little frustrating at times and a little overwhelming as well but it had been good. He could already feel his old habits come back. Jemma was right. Spending time there was the best way to remember everything and muscle memory was a wonderful thing as well. He didn't do any groundbreaking work but after spending most of the morning reviewing the latest projects he'd been working on before the accident, he'd still managed to get some work done on the new drones to add to the set he'd already designed.

Still, he was exhausted and he needed a drink. But since Hunter had the night shift tonight and it was a little sad to drink alone, strong tea and something sweet would have to do. He didn't feel like going to the cafe on the corner where Hunter had told he always went. He didn't have the strength to deal with another person who might know him and to whom he'd have to explain why he didn't remember them. So he started towards his apartment and walked into a cosy looking café about halfway there. 

The place was rather packed as everyone was getting off work and getting their last caffeine fix for the day, so it wasn't until he was on his way out with tea and a blueberry muffin in hand that he saw her sitting on a comfortable chair in the corner by the window.

Seeing her out of the hospital, without her lab coat or badge, just reading as she enjoyed her cup of tea, it was easy to forget Jemma was his doctor and not just a woman he'd had a big crush on for the past few months and who he might ask out someday when he mustered the courage to do it.

For a moment, Fitz wondered if he should go and say hi. She was obviously enjoying some much needed time off and might not want to be bothered by a patient. But it was only polite really. If he came across another one of his doctors in the street, he would stop to say hello. Well, maybe not for Doctor Nathanson that he'd only seen once but for the nice nurse that had been there when he'd woken up, he surely would.

Mind made up, he walked up to her and stopped a few steps away from her table.

"Hi, I'm Fitz and two years ago, I helped my friend rescue two ferrets named Ben and Deery." Jemma startled and her lips pulled up into a wide smile as she looked up at him. "Sorry, that's all I have. I didn't remember anything big lately."

She laughed as she shook her head.

"That's alright, I'm not giving out grades on memory recovery. How have you been doing lately?"

"Uh good... Yeah, pretty good. It was my first day back at work actually."

"Oh Fitz, that's amazing! You should be celebrating!"

Fitz laughed as he held up his tea and the little white bag with his muffin in it. "I am."

"Well sit down then, tell me all about it."

Fitz hesitated. She looked sincere but she was also very sweet and he didn't want her to feel like she had to make conversation. "I don't want to distract you, you looked like you were quite focused on that book and--"

"I've been reading the same page for the third time and still not remembering anything about it. Please distract me!"

Fitz couldn't help reciprocating her wide smile before pulling the chair next to her and sitting down as he put his tea and muffin on the table. If she was the one insisting, it would be rude to refuse. And however pathetic as it might be, he had to admit that he'd missed her since his last appointment and the next one wouldn't be for another two weeks. And it'd just be nice to talk to someone about his day. Very few people could understand the joy and relief of realizing he would really be able to get his life back. Minus a few remaining gaps in his life maybe.

"But before anything else," she said, leaning over the table with a mischievous smile. "I want to hear about the ferret story."

* * *

"But you could always convince whoever's in charge to buy only your brand of tea."

Jemma shook her head. "No Fitz, I don't think they're quite ready for that yet."

Fitz chuckled. "Sure, because nurses and doctors wouldn't have any use for strong tea during a sixteen hour shift."

"It's not the strength, it's the flavor. I don't think they would appreciate it."

"Oh. My. God."

"What?!"

Fitz sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're a tea snob," he declared.

"I'm not!" Fitz raised his eyebrows and she pouted. "Fine. I'm a bit of a tea snob."

"That's alright," he said with a grin. "You have plenty of other great qualities to make up for it."

She leaned over the table with a smile that had Fitz's heart beat a little faster. "Really, like what?"

"Ah...um...well first of all, you save people's brains, which is the most important human organ."

She smiled, raising her eyebrows as if encouraging him to continue. Oh, he had plenty of things to say about her but he wasn't quite sure which ones he could say without straying into dangerous territory. They'd already been here almost two hours talking about the crazy ferret story, then his day, then hers and then a few other topics. Somehow, they'd moved closer to each other despite the café emptying more and more and Fitz was pretty sure that qualified as flirting.

"Obviously, you're very smart and incredibly kind." Her smile softened and Fitz's heart threatened to melt at the look in her eyes. "And although it is a little mean, your sense of humor is delightful."

She laughed at that. "Oh, Fitz, you--"

She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat next to them and for a second, Fitz imagined himself yelling at them to leave and let her finish what she was about to say. Instead he turned to scowl at the barista who was giving them a slightly sheepish smile, obviously aware she had interrupted something. Which made Fitz feel guilty for scowling in the first place. She was just doing her job.

"I just wanted to inform you that we will be closing in five minutes."

"Oh right... thank you," Jemma replied and the young woman just smiled and returned behind the counter.

"We...um...we should probably go," Jemma said, her cheeks a little pink and not quite meeting his eyes as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't do. And maybe she had, if Fitz wasn't entirely mistaken about the meaning behind her body language.

When they left the café, they realized they were both going in the same direction and when Fitz offered to walk together, she seemed to jump at the opportunity, which warmed him up even more than the gorgeous setting sun lighting up their path. Even if what they did was indeed a little dangerous, being with her and talking to her made him feel better than most things in his life these days and he didn't want to say goodbye just yet if he didn't have to.

"About what you said earlier," she started after a pause in the conversation as they were nearing Fitz's flat. "That...um...that was really sweet."

"Oh well I-I meant it," Fitz replied before giving himself a mental facepalm. Of course he did. Why would he say it if he didn't? Good thing they were walking in a rather busy street and had to look ahead and not at each other, or she would have seen his cheeks grow red for sure.

"And I feel the same."

"You do?" Fitz asked, looking at her as they stopped at a crosswalk. She bit her lip as she smiled at him.

"I mean I-I too think you're nice and very smart and funny. But really, you're one to talk about the mean sense of humor."

Fitz chuckled as he ducked his head.

"I have amnesia, I was confused."

Jemma shook her head and bumped his shoulder as they started walking again.

"That excuse won't work much longer, you know. You don't have much left to remember." Fitz thought he heard a little bite in her voice but she was smiling, although a little sadly, when he looked at her.

It confused him and Jemma had to catch him so he wouldn't fall as he tripped on the pavement.

"Careful there," she said, her smile turning into a smirk. "Don't want to hurt that nice head of yours once more," she added and Fitz's heart picked up as their faces ended up very close for a second. Close enough for him to see all the freckles on her cheeks and every shade of brown, green and gold in her eyes.

"Ah yeah," he replied before clearing his throat and taking a step back. "And thank you...again."

"Just doing my job."

Fitz chuckled and they resumed walking.

"There's still some gaps I hope I'll be able to fill in at some point," Fitz said more to break this slightly tense silence that had settled than anything else. Not that he didn't mean it. He did. Partly at least. A silly part of him wished his memory continued to fail him even a little bit to give him an excuse to see her and feed the fantasy that one day he'd be courageous enough to do something about his feelings for her.

"And I really hope you do."

"Oh uh, that's me," Fitz said as he stopped and nodded towards his building. He'd been so focused on his own thoughts that he'd almost missed it.

"Oh! To think all this time you've been living so close," she said, her face taking on a strange expression. "I-I mean I only live about fifteen minutes away," she added quickly.

"Oh...funny we didn't cross paths before, yeah?" Fitz said with a crooked smile.

Jemma chuckled as she ducked her head.

"Yeah...funny."

She didn't move to walk away and instead, Fitz was pretty sure she'd just moved closer. His brain started to go into overdrive. Did she expect him to invite her in for more tea? A drink? Dinner? Or... No that couldn't possibly be that. She was a professional. Unless...

"So um...any plans for tonight?" Fitz winced internally just as the words came out of his mouth. Any plans? Real smooth, Fitz. 

She tilted her head to the side. 

"Nothing special, you?"

"Same. Just writing about my day in my journal just like the doctor told me."

A smile pulled at her lips. 

"Oh well, maybe you could--" A loud beeping noise cut her off and Fitz had to bite back a groan. "Sorry," she said as she fished her phone from her pocket. She grimaced as she read the text message then sighed as she looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back to the hospital."

"Oh. of course. Nothing too bad?"

"Nothing good," she said, obviously forcing a smile onto her face just for his sake.

Without thinking, he reached for her arm and squeezed it gently. "Good luck then."

"I really am sorry 'cause I--" She trailed off. "But that was really nice, Fitz."

"Yeah it was."

"Well, I'll see you soon then. For your check up I mean."

"Sure. Unless we cross paths before that," he said with a little chuckle.

Her lips pulled up into a more sincere smile.

"That'd be nice." She was the one who squeezed his arm this time. "Good night, Fitz."

She lingered a few seconds longer, her gaze locked on him, before letting go and walking away at a brisk pace.

And there it was again. Her smile, her eyes, the way she'd touched his arm. It was déjà vu all over again. And with the warmth of her hand on his arm and the scent of her shampoo still lingering where she'd been standing a few seconds ago, Fitz was even more confused than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I do not remember that," Fitz said as he looked at the picture of him and his friend at what looked like a party, and looking rather unimpressed. 

"I don't blame you. That haircut was something else," Mack replied and Fitz bumped his shoulder, which didn't even make his friend flinch.

"You're one to talk MacHammer."

"What?" Mack said, shaking his head. "You don't remember working on that amazing Corvette but you remember seeing a single picture of me with that haircut."

Fitz grinned. "Doctor Simmons said you often remember things that make you happy first and I don't remember laughing as hard as when I saw that picture." That was a lie, she'd told him it was nearly impossible to find a logic behind how amnesiac people recovered their memory, that he should just dig deeper when something seemed to bring back a lot of memories. But teasing Mack about his unfortunate 80' haircut just never got old, especially since he'd only remembered it a few weeks ago.

"To think I came all the way from California for you," Mack said as he sat back on the couch, but there was no real bite to it.

"Hey, I'm just kidding mate. I'm really glad you came. I'll go get another beer. Get you one?"

"Yeah, you better!"

Fitz chuckled as he stood up and went to the fridge to get more beers. When he'd gotten back home, he was out of practically everything save for the five packs of beer Hunter had thought to stock his pantry with. However ridiculous it was, it had actually brought back quite a few memories. And at least, he wouldn't run out any time soon.

"So um... Did I go to a lot of parties like that? Cause unless I changed a lot, I don't feel like I was the kind?" Fitz asked as he came back to the living room with another beer for Mack and one for him.

He'd remembered Mack when he'd looked at pictures from his time in uni. More specifically one where he was wearing a blue jumpsuit and standing next to a man that made him look so small you would have thought it was Photoshopped. Even with the scholarship Fitz had been granted, he'd still needed to get a job to go through uni and Mack had given him one at his garage. He'd been the first real friend he'd made in the US. And he'd been a great boss too, very accommodating with his schedule as long as Fitz continued to _work his magic_ on engines. Fitz had almost decided to keep working there after uni because it was nice and comfortable and would pay well but Mack being the good friend that he was, had fired him and told him to go after his dream job. A few weeks later, he'd gotten an interview at Stark's.

"No, you were usually a grump about it. But I still managed to drag you to a few."

"That's what I thought."

"You know, you owe me for a big part of your social life back in uni. And for losing your virginity too."

"What?!" Fitz let out, spitting out his beer and making Mack burst out laughing.

"Not like that! I pushed you towards that girl you liked and you were too shy to talk to."

"Oh...well I don't remember that," Fitz let out wistfully.

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"That my hair made you happier than having sex for the first time."

Fitz groaned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I need new friends."

Mack just laughed and elbowed him gently. "So...any woman you're having _memorable_ sex with lately?"

Fitz groaned again and let his head fall into his hands. Mack chuckled.

"Any girl you'd _want_ to have memorable sex with?"

* * *

"You don't have to come with me, you know. We could just meet later if you want. It might take a bit longer than usual since it's my last check-up." Or at least Fitz hoped it might.

"I'm good. I can wait...at least until I've seen what the amazing Jemma Simmons looks like after hearing so much about her," he said with a wide smile.

"Hey, hey, hey play it cool mate, okay? I don't need you to embarrass me in front of her, I can do that all on my own."

Mack laughed as they entered the elevator and Fitz pressed the button to the fourth floor where Jemma's office was.

"I won't say anything, I'm just curious."

"And I haven't talked about her _that_ much," Fitz grumbled under his breath.

"Yes, you have. Haven't seen you talk like that about a girl since the famous mystery girl from that party."

"What girl?"

"You know the one--"

They were interrupted by the doors opening and Jemma looking up from her phone to give Fitz a bright smile.

"Oh hi Fitz," she said. "I'll be with you in a few minutes, I just need to bring something to the lab before it closes."

"Oh...alright," Fitz said, smiling back at her until she raised her eyebrows and he realized he still had to get off so she could walk into the elevator. "Right...sorry," he said and she chuckled as they traded places.

"See you in a bit, Fitz." She waved at him just as the door was closing and Fitz remained there, smiling like an idiot until Mack bumped his shoulder.

"Fitz?! That's her? That's the magnificent Doctor Jemma Simmons?"

"Well yeah, I thought that was fairly obvious and I don't think I've said magnificent, I--"

"Yes, you have and that's her, Fitz!"

Fitz frowned.

"Well yeah, I think we've just established that." At least if Mack's head needed to be checked out, they were in the right place.

"No Fitz, she's the mystery girl from the party!"

"What do you mean? "

Mack shook his head and grabbed Fitz's arm to pull him out of the way and towards the waiting room.

"The one I was just telling you about." Fitz frowned. There was something familiar about Mack's words but he couldn't quite remember what exactly. Like it was on the tip of his tongue. It was maddening "Do you remember me dragging you to my friend Izzy's party at that Australian bar just before you left for New York?"

"I don't know...maybe..."

"One minute you were sulking into a corner, grumbling about the music like an old man, and the next you were deep into a conversation with that English girl, talking over each other so fast I couldn't understand a thing you said. You spent the whole evening together and then—"

"She left. She had to take a phone call and she never came back."

"Yes!" Mack cried out excitedly. "You remember, do you?"

Fitz fell into the chair behind him as the force of the memories hit him like a truck. All he could do was nod as he looked into the distance, his brain flooding him with all the details of what he still considered as one of the best moments of his life. Jemma. That was her name. They'd both been so entranced with the conversation that they hadn't even thought of introducing each other before it was too late.

"I made a nerdy joke about her jumper and instead of looking at me funny, she smiled and made an ever nerdier one."

"I know," Mack replied, his lips pulling up into his trademark soft smile. He'd obviously already heard that story before.

"I was working up the courage to ask for her phone number but she never came back. I tried to find who she was but I never knew who she came with and then I was moving to New York and—"

"Ended up meeting her again and getting yourself just as worked up about her as the first time," Mack finished for him, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What? No, I wasn't that bad, I--"

"You kept repeating that you had met your soulmate and you let her slip away."

"Oh fine," Fitz conceded as he fell back in his chair. At least that explained that connection he'd felt with her almost instantly the first time. Not that she wasn't wonderful even without the memory of that incredible evening but that was just... God, Jemma truly was magnificent.

"So what now?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll--"

"Mr. Fitz?" a nurse interrupted them.

"Yeah?"

"Doctor Simmons will see you now."

Fitz nodded then, taking a deep breath, he stood up, smoothed down inexistant wrinkles on his shirt and trousers and squared his shoulders. Mack whistled as he raised his eyebrows.

"So?"

"I've got a second chance, I'm not gonna miss it."

"Yeah, you got it Turbo!"

Fitz gave him a nervous smile but Mack stopped him before he could walk away and fixed the collar of his shirt as if he was helping his son tie his knot for his first date. Which he had actually kind of done since Fitz was only sixteen when he started university and Mack was the closest to a father figure --or most likely big brother-- that Fitz had when he'd started dating.

Fitz took one last deep breath in front of Jemma's door then opened and stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Fitz and two years ago, I met a woman wearing a jumper with a rather inaccurate star pattern at a party in San Francisco and to this day, I'm still 99% convinced she was my soulmate." 

She gasped and Fitz finally looked into her eyes. He'd been too scared he'd lose the courage to say it all if their eyes met first. 

Her eyes were wide when she stood up and walked around her desk to meet him. "It was accurate if you looked at them from another planet."

Fitz laughed, her reply giving him the same happy feeling it had the first time.

"Fitz, you remember?" she practically whispered.

"I do," he said with a tremulous smile. "I knew it wasn’t just deja vu. There was something about you. Something...overwhelming."

She took the last few steps separating them.

"I know! And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you anything. I just thought it was for the best. I didn't want to put pressure on you if you didn't remember me and I was your doctor and— I mean I could have refused to be your doctor when I recognized you but I-I didn't trust anyone else to take care of you because I remembered how smart you were and it was silly because we'd only spent a few hours together but I liked you so much and--"

"I understand," Fitz cut her off, feeling like she needed to breathe for a second or she might pass out. He took her hand, tentatively at first and with more confidence when she put her other hand on top of his. "I'm sorry it took me so long to remember you but really, I'm just glad I finally found you."

She let out something between a laugh and a sob and Fitz squeezed her hand tighter, feeling his heart melt under the softness of her gaze.

"I didn't mean to disappear like that, you know," she started again. "My roommate had just been in an accident. She was okay in the end but I still had to run to the hospital. I wanted to come back and ask for your phone number but my friend Daisy said she'd ask for your number for me. But she ended up asking the wrong guy. Some idiot I'd tried to get rid off for twenty minutes before I met you! Can you believe it?" She rolled her eyes and Fitz chuckled. He'd loved how intense she got about everything when he'd first met her. He'd loved everything about her in fact. How could he forget about her?

"And we didn't know anyone there. Daisy liked to show up at parties where she didn't know anyone. I tried to go back, see if you were still hanging around that bar, asked around but after some time I thought I was going to sound like a stalker. But I never really stopped thinking about you and—"

Following his instinct for once, Fitz cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. It was an immense relief to know she hadn't disappeared on purpose and that she'd felt the connection between them just as he did. But after months of, admittedly, lamenting the loss of something he hadn't really had and then having to go through a traumatic accident and memory loss to get back to her, he didn't want to wait a moment longer. Jemma gasped slightly and melted into the kiss immediately, her arms winding around his neck as she moved up on her tiptoes. Fitz's heart soared. She was warm and soft against his body and he couldn't stop himself from smiling against her lips. He was too happy not to. _That_ was a memorable kiss, he thought for a second. Until she let out a soft little moan as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss, and then he didn't think at all and just wrapped his arms around her. He would have kissed her until his lips were raw if they didn't have to stop for air.

Jemma kept her arms around his neck and her forehead against his after they broke the kiss and Fitz was just content to bask in her presence for another moment, her soft lavender scent, her labored breathing and her icy fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I-I tried to find you too, you know." She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with something warm that Fitz could very well get used to. "I did my best but I was moving to New York a week later so... But I spent months mopping about losing you and not having the courage to ask for your number sooner. Mack and Hunter could tell you as much." 

She let out a soft little laugh and pressed another kiss to his lips before moving back just enough to look him in the eyes better. She was biting her lip as she studied his face for a second.

"So, um, what now?"

"Well, I already have your number."

She laughed as she let her head fall on his shoulder before looking back up at him. Fitz couldn't help but beam at her. He didn't remember being this happy in his whole life.

"I know that. I meant what you're supposed to do once you have the girl's phone number."

"Oh, of course." He pulled his phone from his pocket and easily found her contact before pressing call.

"Fitz, that's not--"

"Just a minute, I'm on the phone. Important call."

She giggled and shook her head but still picked up her phone.

"Hello, Dr. Simmons, this Fitz. I'm afraid my most important memories have come back and I won't be needing to come see you anymore." 

"Oh, I'll be sad to lose my favorite patient." 

"Well, then would you like to possibly gain a boyfriend instead?" 

She raised her eyebrows but the fact that she was beaming at him and had just wound her arms around his waist gave him hope that it was exactly what was on her mind as well.

"I think I'd like to give it a try, Mr Fitz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still an epilogue coming in a few days :) Hope the reveal didn't disappoint!


	5. Epilogue

Fitz yawned as he cracked an eye open. The rising sun was bathing the room in a warm glow that made him smile. Jemma liked to be woken up by the sun and always slept with the curtains open. Fitz had grumbled about it the first few nights they'd spent together but he had to admit it was rather nice after all. It was a much softer way to wake up. Especially when it was coupled with the feeling of Jemma's body against his. She was almost as much a cuddler as he was and often spooned him, one arm and leg over him, holding on tightly like a baby koala. It was usually quite the mission when he wanted to get up without waking her up. But it was worth it to get to watch her sleep a little longer.

Fitz turned around and his heart started beating a little faster. She had her back to him this morning, but the sun made her skin glow and the freckles on her bare shoulders look like a galaxy. 

God, being with her had really turned him into a sap. But there was just no fighting it. Officially, it had only been two weeks since their first kiss but his feelings had been there for much longer. He trailed a finger along the skin of her arm and the slight tremor and soft hum told him she was awake. He shifted closer, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before gently pushing her hair back.

"Hi, I'm Fitz and I'm in love with you," he whispered in her ear. 

Her breath caught for just a second and then she turned around to face him, a lazy smile spreading over her face. Fitz's heart did a little jump.

"Did you just remember it?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"No _that_ I remembered when I first saw you at the hospital."

She shifted even closer and cupped his stubbled gently.

"Well, that's good because I'm in love with you too. But I still can't believe it took you so long to--"

Fitz cut her off with his lips on hers and she giggled into the kiss as she rolled on top of him. Despite her repeating to him again and again that she couldn't hold it against him for not remembering her at first, Fitz still felt guilty about it. So she'd decided to start teasing him about it instead. Which forced him to cut her off with kisses every time she did and made Hunter pretend-gag at how nauseatingly cute they were together.

She pulled back from the kiss to look at him with a soft smile. "I really do love you, you know. Very much."

"Yeah?"

She nodded as she absent-mindedly scratched his stubble. "It was really worth losing my favorite patient."

Jemma truly was the glass half full to his glass half empty. When he said that the universe had kept them apart all this time, she reminded him that maybe, it had just brought them back together when it was the right time. And again, Fitz had to concede that she had a good point. With him moving across the country a week after they'd met, who knew what would have become of their relationship?

But in the end, none of that mattered. Where they were now was perfect and whatever memory he hadn't yet recovered, he would gladly replace them with sleepy kisses and lazy mornings with Jemma Simmons.


End file.
